Beauty and the Beet
Beauty and the Beet is the fiftieth episode of VeggieTales. This is a retelling of the classic fairy tale "Beauty and the Beast", with a modern twist. Plot Bob was about to start the show as normal, but then gets rushed by Larry because they have an urgent letter, written in crayon. Larry has the best story to tell that kid and gets Bob ready in his costume. The story starts about a small band called The Veggie Tones. Characters * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber * Mirabelle * Mr. Beet * Lisa Asparagus * Libby Asparagus * Archibald Asparagus * Mr. Nezzer * The Scallions * Christophe Pea * Scooter * Ma Grape * Annie Onion * Gourdon Smithson * Antonio Cucuaroni (Silly Song only) * Mama Cubomrezi (Silly Song only) * Tony Cucuaroni (Silly Song only) * Maria Cubomrezi (Silly Song Only) Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Show You Love *The Person God Wants Me To Be *Now That You're Gone *If This Were My Home *''Silly Songs with Larry'': Mac and Cheese *La, La Laaa *5 Servings of You *Love is the Song *Love Is the Song Finale *What Have We Learned *Deck the Halls Fun Facts Moral * Don't judge others by their past actions. That type of person might have vanished. * Unconditional love. Explanations *The peas stating bad things happen in dark hotels are most likely referring to horror genre films that would often take place in empty hotels, which turns into a catastrophic nightmare. The best example would be "The Shining", which took place in a haunted lodge during a snowstorm. *Wi-Fi is a signal with which computer devices can get the internet without connecting to a modem. *A quiche is an open-faced pastry filled with cheese and custard, vegetables, and meat. Trivia *This was the first episode for several things: **The first time Bob and Larry get a letter that was written in crayon, as well as having little countertop time and being almost a complete hour long. **The first non-Larry-Boy episode to have a song at the end. **The first production established voice actor Rob Paulsen joined the cast. **The first time Tom Owens worked on a VeggieTales episode since Sumo of the Opera. **The first time a character has a tongue (while Mirabelle and Mr. Beet were singing, their tongues were visible). *This is the second time Bob and Larry's roles are opposite from each other. The first being The Penniless Princess. *This was the last episode for several things: **The final Christmas episode of the original series until the announcement of The VeggieTales Show, not counting Christmas episodes from VeggieTales in the House (i.e. the VeggieTales in the City episode "An Ichabeezer Christmas"). **The Scallions, Christophe Pea, Scooter, Ma Grape, Annie, Gourdon Smithson, and Libby Asparagus' last appearances to date. **Mr. Nezzer's last appearance until The VeggieTales Show, though he was replaced by Ichabeezer only in the VeggieTales in the House series and the VeggieTales in the City series. **The final episode to use the characters' original designs, and the final time the original designs were used until the announcement of The VeggieTales Show. ***This is also the last episode where Mom Asparagus not only has her original design but also wears her yellow dress. ***This also marks the last appearance of the 2010 redesign of the kitchen countertop and the yellow bricks of the countertop in its original 1993 design. ****This is the last episode that the countertop's walls are blue and the last time that the yellow bricks on the countertop are perfectly aligned. **The last time Larry's skin colour is dark green until the announcement of the aforementioned show. **The last episode where Junior and Laura are absent in the original series. **The last episode to use the 2014 version of the VeggieTales Theme Song. **The last time Larry acknowledges Qwerty's existence and the last time Larry says "Let's see if Qwerty has a verse for us today". **The last time Bob doesn't mind listening to the What Have We Learned Song. The first was A Snoodle's Tale. **This also marks the last time Bob gets interrupted by What Have We Learned. The first was Where's God When I'm S-Scared? the first episode of the original series. *This is the only episode to have its logo on the DVD credits. *The back covers on the DVD and the paper have slight differences. On the DVD cover, it shows the Silly Song. But on the paper sleeve, it's Deck the Halls. Remarks *Manuel doesn't know what Wi-Fi is, despite having a laptop on his desk. And his laptop doesn't have a cable to get bandwidth from a modem. Also, Mirabelle states that she can't get wi-fi on her cellphone. *A lot of duplicate characters were used, such as Larry meeting two gourds resembling Jerry. *This is the second Christmas episode not to include a Silly Song related on the holiday. The first being It's a Meaningful Life. *The cover depicts Mr. Beet giving a rose to Mirabelle. This never happened in the actual episode. *If you look closely at Mr. Beet's record collection, some of them are duplicates. Goofs *Larry's tooth was missing when he was telling Manuel about getting a "Not-so-suite". Inside References *The Groovy Brothers were mentioned, and one of their albums was shown. *The peas sleeping in the dresser drawers are similar to what the ducks did in Pistachio. *The rubber chicken is the same one that appeared in Sumo. *The cliffs the bus drove through are the same ones seen from Meaningful Life, just without the tracks. Real-World References *Because it's an adaptation of Disney's Beauty and the Beast, a few allusions from the story were used here: **Mr. Beet refusing someone to stay for free, which resulted in a bad review (the prince refuses to help the older woman, who turns out to be a fairy and turns him into a monster) **The hotel staff trying to make their guests comfortable while dealing with their boss (the animate objects making the visitors welcomed while dealing with their master. This mostly happened in the Disney adaption.) **Mr. Beet gets angry if anyone eats his chocolate roses (The Beast would get angry if someone touches the glass jar with the rose because it's enchanted and would make him a beast forever if it dies.) **The main character helping the grumpy character changing their ways to become a better person. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:Christmas Category:DVDs Category:2010s Episodes Category:Spoofs Category:Outsourced productions Category:2010s VeggieTales Episodes